


Longer Than an Entrée

by merryghoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Costume Kink, F/F, Food Kink, Makeup Fetish, Object Insertion, Public Sex, Pussy Spanking, Smut Swap Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: A private rehearsal to fix one partner’s performance anxieties.





	Longer Than an Entrée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Foxie and Miss August performed a makeup-free version of their new clowning entrée in front of their peers, as a sort of dress rehearsal. Foxie, the whiteface clown, came out with a notepad. She pretended to take an order from a seated Miss August, the Auguste clown, wearing her pointy clown nose. Foxie went outside the ring and came back out with a serving dome and tray. The tray was intentionally left empty. Miss August looked confused at the tray before sending it back. Foxie came back out with the serving dome and tray, but this time with a rubber chicken on the tray. Miss August hit the rubber chicken against the table before sending the dish back to Foxie. Finally, to end the entrée, Foxie brought out a whipped cream pie on the dish. Miss August attempted to send the pie back, but Foxie put the pie in her face. 

Foxie and Miss August’s peers barely laughed at their entrée.

 

“Miss August, you looked like you were watching a horror movie out there.” Foxie, playing with her black curls, sat beside Miss August in a dressing room trailer near where the tent where they performed in was. Miss August sat down next to her, carefully taking the foam nose off her face, making sure the elastic didn’t get tangled in her shoulder-length wavy black hair. “What’s playing now? Let me get you tickets. Just pick the theater and we’ll be there soon.”

“It’s not funny.” Miss August punched Foxie in her arm. 

Foxie cleared her throat. “You’ve been stiff every time you’ve performed the patron clown.”

“I know. It’s like I hopped out of my car and bypassed warmups. It’s like everything I learned in clown school went out the door.” 

“You need to relax.”

“I’ve tried.”

Foxie put down her wipe and placed her hand on Payton’s thigh. “I think I can help you. We’ll rehearse in the tent tomorrow. Put on your full outfit and makeup. I’ll do the rest.”

 

“I don’t think this will work,” Miss August said as she walked into the ring the entrée was going to be performed in. She wore a red wig that was shaped in a bob. Her Auguste face was a bright pink, but above her eyes and around her mouth and chin was white makeup, outlined with black. Her lips were painted red. She wore a pointed bulbous red nose that jutted an inch away from her face. Her outfit was a bright yellow dress with white polka dots on it. She put the finishing touches on a table with a red and white checkered tablecloth, a folder marked as “Menu” on its front, and a white vase with a single daffodil in it.

“Sure it’ll work,” Foxie told her. Foxie’s makeup was, obviously, white, aside from some thin eyebrows, drawn in black, a painted red circle around her nose, and modestly painted red lips. She wore a waiter’s outfit for an upscale restaurant: a black tie, a black vest, a white dress shirt, black pants, and a white half-apron. Unlike Miss August, Foxie didn’t wear a wig. Foxie and Miss August were setting their table as if they were performing their entrée. “You know what some of our peers told us after our entree. You’re too stiff. You need to loosen up.”

“Do we really have to perform with makeup? I mean, this is a dress rehearsal.”

“Yes, we really have to perform like this, Miss August.”

“We have to use our stage names as well?”

“You have to get into the mood. We can’t use our real names. We can’t be ourselves right now. I want you to be Miss August. I don’t want you to be you now. Our peers don’t want you when you perform in front of them. You need to break out of your shell, or we’re going to be stuck with an entreé that’s dead on arrival when we perform it in front of a paying audience. We have to get this right.” Foxie pointed to Miss August’s chair at the table. “Have a seat. I’ll be right with you.”

Miss August took her seat as Foxie turned on a nearby boom box in their ring. Their entree was usually performed to portions of Erik Satie’s composition _Sports et divertissements._ What came out of the boom box, however, was smooth jazz—some original compositions, some covers of songs.

“This isn’t our music,” Miss August said, before Foxie put her fingers to her lips.

“I know.” Foxie draped a napkin over her right arm. “For it to be real, at least to our class, you can’t imagine the scene being played to Satie. Imagine it’s a date night, where it’s the two of us, the real us, and you just want to fuck me.

“We can’t fuck in front of our class!”

“We have to bring that energy to the class, Miss August. That’s the point. Use that energy and display your frustration and pour it out all on me. I’m gonna bring it out.”

“How?”

“Start the entree. I’ll show you.”

Foxie walked out of the ring. The cue to start the entree was when Miss August lifted her prop menu and pretended to order something from it. Foxie walked back onstage to Miss August’s table. Foxie nodded, took Miss August’s menu, and came back with a seltzer siphon. Foxie sprayed seltzer in Miss August’s face.

Then Foxie put down the siphon, pulled Miss August’s face closer to her, and started smearing her makeup with her fingertips. The white eye makeup and the tips of the white lip makeup blended with the pink Auguste base, making Miss August’s face look pinker. A wry, hungry look appeared on Foxie’s face, as if to say she was about to take control of Miss August, make Miss August finally loosen up.

Foxie grabbed Miss August’s face and pulled her in to a kiss, a kiss full of smeared makeup and seltzer, the fizz of it quieting as the air was flattening its fizz. Foxie slid her tongue in Miss August’s mouth, and Miss August responded with a brief tongue fight. Foxie smeared some of her own makeup on Miss August in the kiss, further turning Miss August’s face into a blend of various shades of pinks, blacks, and whites.

Getting back into character, Foxie, her face now slightly pink from smearing pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the seltzer siphon, “accidentally” squirting some of the seltzer in Miss August’s lap. Foxie used her napkin to initially pat the seltzer stain. Pretending that the napkin wasn’t enough to soak the stain, Foxie threw the napkin over her shoulder and started licking Miss August’s right thigh, where most of the seltzer stain was. Foxie started massaging Miss August’s thigh, her fingertips gripping into the thigh. This was a surprise to Miss August; she wasn’t expecting the rehearsal to sexual in any way. Yet she was open to what Foxie was doing, relaxing her lower body to get into Foxie’s rough tongue futility licking the seltzer stain out of her dress and Foxie kneading her thigh.

Miss August let out a relaxed sigh. “Just what I needed. Keep going. Please.”

“Will do.”

Foxie continued to lick the stain and massage Miss August’s thigh until she suddenly pulled her head up and said “Your three course meal is ready.” She walked out of the ring again, leaving a frustrated Miss August in her chair. 

Realizing what was about to happen to her, Miss August stood up and took her white tights and panties off, putting them beside her chair. She then took off her white Mary Jane-like shoes. Miss August decided it would take too long and require a lot of maneuvering to take her undergarments and shoes off in the heat of the moment. Miss August didn’t want her usual clown clothes to be the mood-killer.

Foxie returned with a serving bell and tray. She bowed and then opened the serving bell. On the tray was a large fake lollipop prop, a rubber chicken, and a red glass dildo. Foxie picked up the lollipop and started licking the curves of the lollipop from the middle to the outer edge. The fake lollipop was painted red, yellow, green, orange and blue in an abstract swirling patter to give the appearance that it was made from a hard sugar candy recipe. The stick to the fake lollipop was white and plain in comparison. There were no embellishments painted on or added to the the lollipop stick.

Foxie looked hungrily at Miss August, listening to her groans of frustration and admiring Miss August’s smeared makeup. Foxie took all her time licking the prop lollipop, watching Miss August nonverbally plead for the lollipop to touch her. To Foxie’s delight, and Miss August’s dismay, Foxie did the same thing with the other side of the prop. By the time Foxie was licking the outside circumference of the lollipop, Miss August hissed “Give it to me right now.”

Foxie bowed. “Your appetizer, madame.”

With the lollipop in her hands, Foxie fell to her knees. She dramatically flipped up Miss August’s dress. “Oh, I see you prepared for me. You know what’s about to happen.”

She gripped the lollipop in her right hand and started swatting Miss August’s right thigh. Foxie developed a rhythm with her lollipop swats. She swatted near the bottom of the inside of Miss August’s upper thighs first. She moved the lollipop up slightly, then returned to swat the first part of Miss August’s thigh. As Miss August gripped her chair for dear life, Foxie spanked Miss August’s thigh until she was inches away from Miss August’s pussy. Foxie hovered the lollipop over Miss August’s pussy. She turned the lollipop, pointing the circumference towards it, and rubbed that part of the lollipop in the fold between Miss August’s upper thigh and her pussy lips. Foxie looked up at Miss August to see her squirm in her chair before removing the lollipop. The motion was repeated on the right thigh: one slap, then two slaps, then three, then four, starting from the knee and inching towards Miss August’s pussy. Miss August gritted her teeth and continued to grip the chair.

Foxie rubbed the lollipop circumference in the fold between her left upper thigh and left pussy lip before suddenly pulling away. She twirled the lollipop in her hands before gripping the stick, aiming its end towards Miss August’s clit. “Would Madame want more of this appetizer?”

“Yes, please.”

Miss August gasped as Foxie moved the end of the lollipop stick towards Miss August’s pussy. “Madame hasn’t taken in more of her appetizer yet.”

“It’s the anticipation, Foxie.”

“Yes, good. Let that feeling of anticipation get a hold of you. Let go. No one’s going to bother us.”

“I’ll try.”

Foxie shook her head. “Gotta try harder than that.”

With a sly grin on her face, Foxie looked up at Miss August and hummed with the music on the boom box as she worked the lollipop stick around Miss August’s clit. Foxie started with quarter motions on the bottom part of Miss August’s clit. Slowly she increased the motions until the lollipop stick was circling Miss August’s clit counter-clockwise. As Miss August was murmuring her approval, Foxie flicked the end of the lollipop stick over her clit, making Miss August hum and murmur more.

Foxie twirled the lollipop around. This time, however, Foxie hovered the lollipop head over Miss August’s pussy before quickly flicking her wrist, letting the fake candy part of the lollipop hit Miss August’s pussy. Foxie waited around a minute before spanking Miss August again.

“What are you waiting for?” Miss August panted.

“You have to wait for this.”

“I want it now.”

“Wait for it...Wait for it...” As Foxie was taunting Miss August, she counted, in her head, up to sixty, the time she estimated was about a minute. “Now!” And with that, she hit Miss August’s pussy with the lollipop again, watching it jiggle as it hit Miss August’s pussy lips and clit. Foxie grinned as Miss August’s eyes grew wide with that particular spanking.

The time between spankings decreased. Sixty seconds became thirty. Thirty seconds became fifteen. Foxie kept spanking Miss August, her face in agony and ecstasy, her voice unable to coherently say anything. 

Then the lollipop pussy sparking stopped. Foxie could see it and smell it now, her arousal. Foxie turned the lollipop around this time and stuck the tip of the lollipop inside Miss August, circling and sliding the stick slowly inside her. Foxie slid and spun the stick inside of Miss August as her feet shuffled on the floor. Foxie pulled the stick out in one swift movement.

“Your dinner is ready,” Foxy announced as she took the stood up. She took the rubber chicken off the serving plate and kneeled again. This rubber chicken was yellow, with large cartoon eyes, red spiky combs that resembled a Mohawk, an open mouth with its red beak stuck in a screaming-like position, and small wattles painted red. The head had bumps and grooves that weren’t painted red on the rubber chicken’s head. They were supposed to make the rubber chicken look more like a chicken, along with the comic, featherless wings molded onto the rubber chicken, but Foxie knew those bumps and ridges were pleasurable to feel in a sexual context. A bow tie, also molded onto the rubber chicken, and the rubber chicken’s feet were also painted red.

“Hurry up.” Miss August was pleading with Foxie for her satisfaction.

“Be patient.”

Like she did with the fake lollipop, Foxie spanked Miss August’s pussy again with the end of the rubber chicken as fast as she could. The motions caused Miss August her to shudder and gasp, even if the rubber chicken was squeaking every time it hit Miss August’s pussy.

Foxie stopped spanking Miss August with the rubber chicken. Another turn and soon the beak of the chicken was entering Miss August. Foxie inserted the head of the rubber chicken slowly into Miss August, making sure the chicken wasn’t squeaking in her. Foxie pulled part of the beak out and slid it back in. Back and forth, the rubber chicken’s head was put in and out of Miss August, until the head disappeared into Miss August. 

Keeping the rubber chicken head in Miss August, Foxie moved the head back and forth in Miss August. “Do you feel that?”

“The comb? Oh, yes.”

“Is it hitting you where you want it to hit you?”

“Yes.” Miss August’s _yes_ was a long, pleased exhale.

“I’m going to let that comb hit you a few more times, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Foxie moved the rubber chicken head faster and faster inside of Miss August. Miss August started to shift in her chair. Foxie held her legs open. “Gonna need you to stand still.”

“I can’t.” Miss August let out a moan.

“Yes, you can.” Foxie grabbed the prop lollipop she fucked Miss August with earlier. “I’m going to make you stop moving around. If you don’t stop moving around, you’re not getting desert.” Foxie held the rubber chicken with her right hand, holding it steady inside Miss August, hoping the combs of the rubber chicken were stimulating Miss August from the inside. The fake candy part of the prop lollipop was used to spank Miss August’s pussy, a tap over Miss August’s clit every second. Miss August was able to contain herself and hold steady, even as waves of pleasure surged through her body. But Miss August let out a few groans. “The combs...”

“They feel good, don’t they?”

“Yes.” This _yes_ was a growl, a growl that sounded like it rose from Miss August’s belly and came out sounding tiger-like.

Foxie put down the lollipop and started fucking Miss August with the rubber chicken again, making sure Miss August felt every bump of the rubber chicken’s combs inside her. This time Foxie let Miss August move around, delighting in how Miss August thrust with every movement of the rubber chicken inside her.

When Foxie’s hand was tired of thrusting the rubber chicken inside Miss August, she held the rubber chicken’s head inside Miss August for a few seconds before slowly pulling the head out, letting the combs slide slowly out of Miss August one by one. A series of gasps from Miss August followed the rubber chicken head and its combs leaving Miss August’s body.

Foxie stood up again and grabbed the glass dildo. The dildo was smooth—no ridges or bumps on it—aside from a slight curve in the middle of the dildo. It was a long dildo as well—it could be used between two people. The bigger end of the dildo was more red than the smaller end, which looked like a small piece of red glass surrounded by clear glass.

Back on her knees again, Foxie put the glass dildo by the right side of her face. Using both of her hands, she moved the dildo as fast as she could between them, creating the illusion that she was blowing a twisting balloon to make balloon shapes with. “Your dessert, Madame.”

Using clockwise motions, Foxie inserted the glass dildo slowly into Miss August. The wider end of the glass dildo elicited some sharp gasps from Miss August as it was being inserted into her.

Foxie slid as much of the glass dildo as she could inside Miss August before holding the dildo inside Miss August for a couple of minutes.

“What are you waiting for?” Miss August’s voice pleaded with Foxie, as if she was desperate to come.

Foxie shrugged. “Just waiting.”

“How long do I have to wait?”

Foxie said nothing until she placed her left hand on Miss August’s pubic bone and gripped the glass dildo tighter with her right hand. “Now.”

Foxie quickly thrust the dildo in and out of Miss August. Miss August started moaning. As she came closer to orgasm, she gripped the table. Her breaths became quicker. They bounced all over the rehearsal space. When Miss August’s orgasm began, she gripped the table, shaking the items off of the table to the ground. She let the left side of her makeup smear all over the tablecloth. A pleasurable scream filled the tent, followed by some pants. Miss August smiled as her orgasm started to wane. A smile appeared on her face. 

Foxie stood up. “We don’t have the tent to ourselves for much longer. I’ll get some time for us tomorrow so we can actually rehearse the scene in the tent again. I want you to think about today and let yourself go tomorrow.”

“Or what?” Miss August was in a bit of a post-sex haze.

“We’ll fail. I can’t keep fucking you to let your clown self out.”

“Right.”

As Foxie started to clean up what she could, Miss August laid down on the ground, gripping the makeup-smeared tablecloth, relaxing in her post-coital mood.


End file.
